


Clueless

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward, Blow Job, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Oral Sex, awkward teenagers learning how to give pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami doesn't know what a blow job is. Ayato educates her. Awkward teens trying to figure out how to do the thing ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

Ayato Kirishima, son of Arata and self-proclaimed badass, is in quite a pickle. Sweat beads at every possible place there is to sweat, his hands are clammy, and his heart is thudding in his chest at an embarrassingly fast rate. This is the most difficult problem he’s ever faced as a man, and it’s taking a toll on his mental and physical health one moment at a time.

Is he facing an intense battle? Has one of his loved ones been hurt yet again?

No, and thank fuck, no.

He is, however, a mere few inches away from his innocent, beloved, adorable Hinami, who is currently on her knees in front of him and eying the crotch of his pants wearily. He’s extremely nervous under her scrutiny, and believe it or not, the whole blowjob thing? Yeah, totally NOT his idea.

-

He had been enjoying his stress-free day, Hinami nestled against him with a strange book in her hands, when she asked a question that rendered him speechless for the first time in his life.

“Ayato, what’s a blow job?”

He choked on air, hacking out a loud cough and unable to catch his breath for a few minutes while Hinami’s eyes widened, brimming with innocence and concern.

“Are you okay?” She asked, abandoning her book and taking his face between the palms of her hands.

“F-Fine,” He spluttered, and knowing exactly what she asked, said - “What the fuck did you just ask me?”

Hinami was relieved he seemed to be okay, then pushed herself up so she could stroke his hair back and soothe him after the intense coughing spell. He could smell her floral, fresh scent and along with the question she’d just asked, his mind was wandering places it didn’t need to go, especially when she had no idea what she was asking him to explain.

“Do you… Do you seriously not know?” He inquired, voice strained and tight.

“Uh-uh.” She said, cocking her head to the side. “Oh, never mind, I understand – it’s when humans fix their hair with those – what are they called – oh, blow dryers!”

Ayato wanted to scream.

“Not quite,” He said before he could stop himself, then shut his mouth as soon as he could.

“Oh, what is it then?”

“Have you gotten that book you wanted earlier? I have an idea, let’s go to the bookstore, we can still make it before they close if –“

Hinami wordlessly reached for the book and held it up, effectively silencing him.

“What, what does it mean? Is it like a fighting move?”

Please fucking kill him now, whatever god or force of nature there is, please just strike him where he sits now, for the love of all that is pure in this world –

“Ayato?”

“I don’t think I should tell you.” He said lamely.

“Please?”

How the fuck was he supposed to say no to her?

“Eugh, fine. You aren’t allowed to get mad at me for telling you, this is just what it is – fuck – I – okay, you know how we, er… kiss sometimes?”

He could feel the tips of his ears flame up.

“Y-Yeah.” Hinami answered, looking down at her lap as she flushed.

If that was her reaction when he mentioned kissing, he dreaded what it was going to be when he told her.

“Oh-okay, so you know how I er – how I – howiusemyfingersonyousometimes –“ He spluttered out, choking on his words.

“Huh?”

“I – fuck it, you know how when we’re kissing and things get a little hot and you fucking – agh, you grind against me and then I - how I use my – f-fingers d-down there?”

Hinami’s face shifted from red to purple to blue in a span of twenty seconds, and Ayato was no better off.

“Y-Yes,” She stammered, avoiding his gaze. “G-Go on?”

How was he supposed to tell her it meant she’d have his dick in her mouth? It didn’t help that while he was talking he could picture doing those things with her – he hated himself for being hormonal and getting hard whenever she so much as smiled at him a certain way. He shifted without drawing too much attention to himself and continued.

“Okay, so like – my fingers down there, that’s … that’s fingering but like – it’s – fuck, how do I explain this –“ He ran his hands through his hair haphazardly. “A blow job is like… if you were to touch me down there but… like… your mouth instead of your fingers, I can’t fucking explain this –“

Her eyes widened comically and Ayato had never been more uncomfortable in his life. He was worried he was corrupting her, and if he hadn’t already, that was the straw that broke the horny teenager’s back.

“Oh.” She finally said.

“Yeah.” Ayato managed, eyes trained on the floor and legs crossed.

“Could I try?”

-

After a lot of spluttering, making up new words due to nervousness, and tons of asking her, “Are you sure? But what if – are you sure? I mean are you really, really sure?”, here they were. Hinami moves her hair behind her ear and lightly presses her palm against his clothed thigh. He’s sensitive, way too sensitive, and she’s never touched him like this in any context before. They’d experimented a little bit, mostly due to letting themselves lose control and letting their bodies take over, but they had never gone this far. Ayato is dreading it. Of course, he’s fucking excited about it, but he knows that he won’t be able to last any time at all and he’s terrified of coming too soon and frightening her, or hurting her, or choking her – all of these thoughts run through his mind and she hadn’t even unzipped him yet.

She looks up at him, brown eyes gleaming and wide and framed with thick lashes and oh fuck, she looks so beautiful. She leans in closer to concentrate on getting his zipper undone, and as she works at tugging it down, she strokes his thigh timidly with her free hand. Ayato’s grip on the couch tightens and his knuckles are leeched of color as she touches him, and even though there is two layers of thick clothing between him and her hand, it’s like she’s touching him directly. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of this very moment to send him over the edge of orgasm while he touches himself – in fact, it’s one of his favorite fantasies. Actually experiencing it is a whole other story, and it’s a thousand times better and a thousand times worse, like hell and heaven have somehow collided to create a beautiful catastrophe.

“Is this okay?”

“Ev-Everything’s okay,” He assures her, fighting the urge to allow his eyes to roll back into his head.

Just then, her hand grazes over the prominent bulge in his still unzipped jeans, and it’s as if he’s been electrocuted, set on fire, and sprayed with freezing cold water all at once. He shudders almost violently, intense pleasure ripping through his body and leaving him trembling. The friction of his jeans against his cock is painful, but he can’t help but rub against it, aching for any kind of anything – he just wants to be touched.

Hinami finally manages to tug the zipper down and eases his jeans over his hips. He raises up a bit to help her, wincing when his cock scrapes against the rough texture of the zip. Hinami’s face is ten shades of red as she looks at his erection, and Ayato tries not to let it bother him that she’s been staring for a little longer than is necessary.

“Tell me what to do,” She breathes.

Fuck. Fucking fuck. Holy shit. Kill him now. She is far too sexy than even she knows, and it’s killing him.

“J-Just do whatever you’re comfortable – oh, fuck –“ He almost growls, and Hinami squeezes her legs together at the sound.

Her hand is stroking him through the thin fabric of his boxers and he swears this is the worst kind of hell. He’s already so fucking close and she’s barely touched him. He can’t even bear to look at her face because the concentration mixed with innocence and desire to please him will be the actual death of him.

Just send flowers to Aogiri, address it to the kid who died from an almost-blowjob.

“Is that good?” She coos, “Am I doing okay?”

He can’t even answer her, he just nods, grinds his teeth so hard they cause him actual pain, and fights the urge to push her back and ravage her.

“It’s so … big.” She says, mostly to herself, but Ayato hears and god fucking dammit WHY. “It’s really hard… I wonder –“

Ayato’s eyes are closed, so he can’t figure out exactly what her plan is. When he feels the warm wetness of her tongue on him through the clothing, he moans. Out right, loud, needy, husky moans.

“Hinami, fuck! Oh, fuck – shit –“ He’s panting, and his hands find her hair.

He grips tightly enough to hold her in place, and she can feel a slight sting, but doesn’t let it bother her too much. Instead, she focuses on getting him to make the sound that he just made, because never before in her life has she heard him sound that desperate… that sexy. She timidly slips her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers and closes her hand around him. His hips surge forward, almost of their own accord, demanding friction and begging to be touched.

“Can I use my mouth?” She asks sweetly, unaware of the raw sexual power she possesses over him.

“Fucking, just do whatever, please, please –“ He rushes out, panting like a dog in the sunlight and sweating all over.

She leans forward, hair spilling over her forehead and covering her eyes. She strokes him gently, and just as she’s an inch away from his leaking cock, he cries out and pushes her back. She stumbles back, and just as her feelings are about to be shattered, she looks up and her jaw falls.

Ayato is leaning back, adam’s apple bobbing as he desperately strokes his cock, harder and a lot faster than Hinami would have ever dared. It’s a mere few seconds until he grunts out her name in a broken, hoarse voice and cum spills over his hand and down his legs, and he doesn’t stop until he’s completely wiped out, fucking himself through the greatest orgasm he’s ever had. Hinami’s legs quake and she bites her lip as she watches his chest heave and his hand finally slow down, unsure of whether or not it’s okay to be looking at him in this state. After a few moments of a pregnant silence, Ayato shudders, still sensitive and wrecked and in shock over what just happened. His gaze finally meets hers and just as he’s about to apologize for pushing her off that quickly and coming before she even got started, Hinami plucks a few tissues from the nearby end table and hands them to him.

“So, uh, um –“ He says, but she cuts him off.

“Ayato?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Since I didn’t actually get to learn what a real blow job is, can I try that again?”


End file.
